


just put your lips together

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, First Kiss, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica’s never been one to back down from a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just put your lips together

“ _Make me_.”

Erica forgets what they’re even arguing about the second those words fly out of Lydia’s mouth, complete with a smirk and eyes that scream _I dare you_.

Well.

Erica’s never been one to back down from a challenge.

Lydia’s back hits the wall a second later, Erica’s hand cupping the back of her head so she doesn’t bang it against a photo frame, her other hand sliding up until her fingers are at Lydia’s throat, just resting lightly against the flesh there. She nudges Lydia’s head back and presses their mouths together in a hard, bruising kiss.

The banshee’s reaction is instantaneous; she grips at Erica’s shirt, tugging her body harder against her own, giving a soft, broken noise as she kisses her back, deep and all consuming, too rough to be romantic, even as Erica holds herself back, makes sure she isn’t too strong, makes sure she doesn’t hurt the other girl.

They break apart a second later, just staring at each other, Lydia’s eyes wide and her lips swollen. Slowly, she releases Erica but doesn’t try and move away, just blinks and slowly runs her tongue along her bitten lower lip.

“Fuck,” Erica breathes, leaning her head against Lydia’s, reluctant to let her go, and she senses rather than sees the smile Lydia gives in response.

“Well,” she drawls. “This changes things.”

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
